


You two are loud, stop playing minecraft at 4 AM. (Kingsbury College AU.)

by SamuelSeebury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hamilton smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSeebury/pseuds/SamuelSeebury
Summary: Just Samuel and George at College and stuff.





	

It was a bright sunny day out....and also the first day of College. Samuel was quite happy about it actually, excited to meet his new dorm-mate. He starts trudging to his dorm with his three blue bags full of stuff he needed. He soon got to the dorm and knocked, having forgotten his key at the head office. He waits for a good ten minutes before a tall 6'6 man opened the door. ".....Who the fuck--" The man scoffed at the smaller man. "Why the hell are you here? I didn't get notified that I was sharing a dorm!" He huffed and crossed his arms. Samuel gasped, "I-I'm Samuel Seabury!" He smiled with pride. The British man looked Samuel over. "Uh-huh.....I'm King George." George nodded and looked aside before he groaned. "Come in, Seabury." Samuel quickly walked inside, George sure looked special...."So, Tell me about yourself, Seaberry." "Seabury." "Whatever." Samuel nodded at his rude remark, trying to find something to say. "I....like angry birds." George scoffed with a small wheezy laugh. "Hun, what are you? Five?" Samuel shook his head slowly, "It's just fun.." George ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Oh sweetie, that's an excuse."


End file.
